shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lasaro Ginjou/The Logia Issue
Hello everyone. I was browsing recently the site and was quite surprised at the number of devil fruits that people have thought of. Naming is an issue because the 2 syllables rule of the canon is not followed but I have already said that in the past. Another issue is creativity. I was fascinated by the number of ideas for paramecia and zoan but a bit let down by the Logia. For there to be about 170 pages there was only a few that gave me the feeling of the canon. Example of that is the Kumo Kumo no Mi. Takes a natural phenomenon and turns it into a Logia Fruit. The mistake of most logia ideas? They take the phrase "They are characterized by giving their user the ability '''of an element' or force of nature"'' too literally. Based on what we have seen on the canon so far the word element is not used based on the periodic table but on the fictional use of the word element like the five or four element systems used in stories, mythology and folklore. What does that mean? When they say the logia gives the user the ability of an element they don't mean from the periodic table but an element based on the mentioned cateogies. Hence, the elements would include the traditional elemental systems (earth, water, wind, fire) and the ones derived from them as well as forces of nature. Now, why do I say the periodic table is not what the "element" word refers to? Well, because no fruit so far has shown that. In more detail: *Moku Moku: smoke is not an element of the periodic table but a combination of two (Oxygen and Carbon) and the result of a chemical reaction (burning). *Suna Suna: sand is a collection of a variety of elements depending on the location. *Mera Mera: fire is a chemical reaction not an element and not a force of nature. *Goro Goro: electricity is an energy not an element. *... well you get my point. This means that having a fruit be based on a specific element of the periodic table is inaccurate. The only fruit that even mentions such elements is the Gasu Gasu no Mi however this gives control over and transformation into Air which is the mix of various gaseous elements of the periodic table. Respectively, instead of a number of logia fruits giving the power of one metal each (iron or gold etc) the accurate case would be a fruit that gives the user the ability to control metals in general, also allowing them to create mixes. I would guess that this is why in the movie One Piece Gold the Goru Goru no Mi was categorized as paramecia instead. Even with the freedom of the non-canon, they didn't choose the Logia option even though it would have seemed correct. In folklore the element is Metal, not gold or iron or silver. And the Wood fruit would include any form of wood including the two great trees Adam and Eve, instead of them being separate fruits. Instead, similar to the Ice and Snow fruits, there would be cases where the fruits would share similarities, for example: *Wood and Plant (vegetation, vines, flowers, anything non "wood") *Air (Gasu Gasu) and Wind (currents of wind instead of the elements that make up the air) *Lightning (Goro goro) and Plasma (would look like Ranton from naruto I guess?) *Metals (magnetic ones) and rare metals (silver, gold etc.) *... and so on. I do find the creativity of making so many devil fruits interesting but in the case of logias I think it has gones off topic. This is purely my own opinion and I definitely am not trying to offend anyone. Please take this more as a pure advice of good will instead of criticism. Thanks for reading!!! Category:Blog posts